X Brotherhood
by Death For One
Summary: WAS ONCE BROTHERHOOD EVOLUTION. Don't you think the Brotherhood is under appreciated? Well they sure do so they got me. Together we are going to create TV shows and general chaos. Look out world there's no telling what we'll do.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this is going to be crazy and you might lose a few IQ points. But don't worry they might come back. That being said lets go to the start of all this crazy. Oh and feel free to drop idea's. They will be much appreciated. And this is prologue is told by Star.**

"This is stupid." Pietro complained as he switched off the TV. Fred lumbered into the room and flopped down in the chair next to the couch.

"What's stupid yo?" Todd asked coming into the room and jumping on Fred shoulder. By now Pietro was up and pacing around the floor. What got them was he was still visible.

"I'll tell you what stupid. The X-Men. Their faces are plastered all over the world. All because of their stupid movies, cartoon and animation. We were in all of them and yet we don't get anything. Well I won't stand for it. Don't people ever think about us?"

"Was that a thea….theo…theretic… hold on."

Todd hoped down and in two leaps got to the closet and grabbed a dictionary. He slowly flipped through it trying to find the difficult word. It went on for minutes before he grew irritated.

"You dumb book!" He yelled and threw it through a window.

Lance, who happened to have come in and was standing in front of the window, got up from the floor and glared at the small toad.

"Watch where you throw things!"

Todd nodded and jumped behind the chair Fred was in.

"You know what I know just what to do."

Everybody stared after Pietro after he ran through the front door. A nano-second later he stuck his head back and called out to them.

"I'll be back in a little bit."

The boys had to wait an hour before he returned with a girl slung over his shoulder. He set her down and everybody stared at her.

"So how is she supposed to help us get famous?" Todd asked while he slowly approached. Pietro grinned and just shook his head.

"Alright, and why does she have rope in her hair?"

The strange girl fingered the orange rope in her long brown hair before speaking.

*Sigh*"One 'cause I like it, two 'cause if I'm ever in a fight I can easily rip it out and strangle the person who attacked me. Duh. Oh and I'm Kat by the way."

Todd nodded and flinched when she stuck out her hand. She smirked and put it back in the pocket of her long denim skirt. She started bouncing on her black high heels while she looked around. The skull on her black long sleeve shirt glittered with her movements.

"Do you guys have any Mountain Dew?" She asked suddenly looking at each boy in turn.

Lance looked at Todd, who looked at Fred, who looked at Pietro who suddenly grew pale..er.

"What no Dew? Pie go to the store and get me some Mountain Dew. How do you expect me not to call the cops if you don't give me my Dew?"

Pietro raced out of the room again and Kat stared at the dumb struck boys and they stared back at the pale girl. He came back seconds later with a small bag that he threw at Kat.

"Really one regular Mountain Dew? Oh but you got me gum. You're forgiven."

Pietro smiled at her and then pushed her down onto the couch.

"Right so we need your help to become famous in our own way. Any ideas?"

Kat thought for a moment before grinning at the trio in front of her and the one beside her.

"She looks creepy when she smiles yo." Todd said backing up a bit.

Kat glared at him before sighing again and fixing her gaze on Pietro.

"We could make a TV series about you. With the X-men and Acolytes having some parts in it. Since you guys did get in their movies."

The boys shared a look then began laughing. Kat jumped up and growled.

Toad started quivering and whispered to Pietro, "Is she a mutant?"

Pietro shook his head no as Wanda walked through the door. She stared at Kat for a few seconds before asking, "Who's the ugly cow?"

All of the boys jumped back from said 'ugly cow' while she smirked and stated, "That, dear Wanda, is called your reflection."

Wanda's eyes widened before she too smirked. They walked toward each other and slowly circled around. Their eyes narrowed once they finally stopped and it was Wanda who broke the tension, "Who do you wish was dead?"

"Magneto, of course. Now what's the best color match?"

Wanda didn't have to think before saying, "Mid-night black and Scarlet; or as a wider version Black and Red."

Both girls smiled at each other before complimenting the other.

"I like your glove." Wanda said and Kat looked down at her black and white fishnet glove.

"Thanks I like your hair. You know you should grow it out. That way when you're fighting somebody your hair can fall into your face and you'll look even creepier."

Wanda nodded before heading out the front door. Kat turned back to the astonished boys.

"So Pietro since you thunk'd of this you get to write the outline for the first episode. So get it done."

Kat turned to go back home when Toad spoke up, "Wait you're from the south shouldn't you have said get'er done?"

Kat whipped back around her eye twitching. Reaching over she got a pillow and started beating Toad with it.

"I…Hate…Stereo…Types!" She yelled in-between whacks. Toad whimpered as Pietro and Lance pulled her off him. Pietro took Kat to an extra room and locked the door. Kat punched the door before asking Pietro to go and get her another Dew. Downstairs Toad sat beside Lance and out of the blue said, "But Kat speaks with an accent how is that a stereotype?"

Lance shrugged before walking to the kitchen to try and find something to eat.

**Well there is the prologue. Up next Pietro's episode. **


	2. Pietro and his harem

**Welcome back. Alright so I'm just going to let you know what's up.**

**Bold is Narrator Star talking**

**~Start episode~ means well it's the start of the episode**

**~Break~ means that somebody has stopped acting for some reason and has started something**

**~Begin~ means the episode has been began again**

**~End episode~ Means the end**

"Alright Pie have you got it ready?" Kat asked as Pietro handed her his papers. She glanced over them before groaning, "Come on people this isn't a rehearsal you mess up you pay the price!" Kat yelled and handed everybody a copy of the script.

**~Start episode~**

**We begin our journey at the Brotherhood house. Where we find a special young mutant named Pietro. He is the bravest, hottest and strongest mutant in the world and has a harem of mutant girls.**

"Girls, girls one at a time I'll get to all of you." Pietro stated as Kitty phased through Jean and Jean used her powers to push Tabitha away from Pietro. Amara, Jubilee, Mystique, Ororo, Rahne and Laura (X-23) were all in a full out fight using their powers. Rogue rushed through the door and threw herself at his feet.

"Oh Pietro Logan is gonna try an' kill ya again." Rogue sobbed. All of the girls gasped before joinging Rogue in her sob fest.

"It's alright girls. Logan won't be able to touch me." Pietro reassured and waited until each girl's faces were dry before relocating into the living room.

**~Break~**

"What is wrong with you?" Everybody but Tabitha, Charles and Pietro yelled at Kat.

"Which version do you want?" Kat asked and tilted her head to the side. It was Jean who asked, "How many versions are there?"

"Well there's what I've been professionally diagnosed with and what I believe I have."

Silence filled the room and Kat smiled and waved, "HI. Now let's get back on with this okay."

"I have a question," Scott raised his hand, "Why is Mystique and Ororo in Pietro's harem?"

Kat shrugged and pointed at Pietro before exclaiming, "Now get back to work! Oh but we can throw away page four of your scripts."

Pietro pouted while the girls quickly tore that dreaded page out and John happily started a bon fire.

**~Begin~**

"Come on girls we need to get to school. Well except you two." He said and pointed at Mystique and Ororo.

"We'll stay here and clean and cook. Just don't stay long." Mystique cooed and waved as he and the other girls started down the street.

**Meanwhile at the school**

"Pietro is so cool." Scott told Kurt as he took a swig of water. Kurt nodded while he scanned the road.

"I wonder if he's going to ditch school again." Kurt stated and scratched his head. Scott shrugged and turned to go into the school.

"Wait there he is!" Kurt yelled and pointed to the left where Pietro and the girls were. AS they walked past the two Pietro saluted them and smirked. Scott and Kurt were left starring after him.

"Pietro!" Principle Kelly yelled. Pietro stopped and waited.

"I see you've finally decided to grace us with your presence. Thank you. You don't have to go to your classes you can do whatever. Since you are so awesome."

Pietro smiled then gestured at his girls. Kelly narrowed his eyes but nodded. The girls giggled and surrounded Pietro again. As they walked on the lockers began to swing open. Pietro rolled his eyes before calling out, "What do you want dad?"

Erik slowly floated over to him holding a picnic basket. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch. You can bring them." Erik said and pointed at the girls. Pietro cocked his head and looked between his father and his harem.

"I guess." He finally said and together the group went to the park. They had just begun to eat when an asteroid starting coming toward the earth.

"Pietro you have to stop it!" Jean cried as she hid behind him. Pietro patted her head before he flew off into the sky. He grabbed hold of the large rock, winked at the females of the world and began to fly off to the sun.

**In the meantime back at the Brotherhood house**

"No I get to wash his clothes!" Mystique screeched as she grabbed ahold of Pietro's shirt.

"No he told you to cook!" Ororo yelled and lightning started flashing outside.

"Oh are you threatening me?" Mystique asked a sadistic grin played across her face.

"Maybe I am."

Mystique turned into a tiger and jumped on top of Ororo.

"HA you can't even fight like a real person." Ororo cheered as she pushed tiger-Mystique off her.

"Why you-" Mystique began and transformed back into her normal self. Once Ororo stood up Mystique slapped her and began to pull her hair. Ororo screamed and kicked her in the stomach. Mystique fell back before jumping back up and swiping at Ororo. This went on for hours until they were both too tired to do really anything.

**Back at the park**

"Oh Pietro you're my hero!" Jubilee cried and flung herself in his arms.

"Don't I know it." Pietro said cockily as the other girls hugged him.

"That was amazing, Speedy." Tabitha said and kissed him. Pietro grinned and said to the rest, "Why don't you go home for right now."

"But Pietro…" Rogue started but Pietro cut her off.

"I'll spend time with the rest of you later."

The girls grumbled but complied and walked home.

**~End episode~**

"Hey why wasn't I in it?" Toad asked as he hoped around the room.

"Because I don't like you." Pietro replied from his spot on the couch.

"That was pointless." Wanda said, "Glad I wasn't in it."

Toad got a weird look on his face before he yelled, "I get to go next!"

**Well how was it? Anyway next chapter won't have the breaks in it. So you can decide which one you like better.**


	3. Jurassic Bayville

**Don't really have an opening so… just go on.**

**Oh wait here you should know this**

**The Brotherhood are velociraptors (meat eaters) and the X-men are Orinthopods (Basically a large bird/reptile plant eaters) Well except Logan he is a T-Rex. Cause he's just awesome like that.**

**Oh and this is relevantly short. Sorry 'bout that.**

"Here ya go Kat." Toad said as he handed a voice recorder to her. Kat slowly took it and pressed play. She looked at Toad warily before commenting, "This is goin' to be absolutely pointless isn't it?"

Toad nodded as he stuck his lower lip out at her. She starred at him weirdly before backing away and yelling, "Let's get goin'!"

**~Begin episode~**

**Here we are in Bayville when dinosaurs ruled the earth.**

"Wanda-saur we have caught the spy's." Toad-saur called as he drug Scott-saur and Jean-saur into the room. Wanda looked down at them from her perch.

"Let's eat them." She said simply and grinned showing her large sharp teeth. Fred-saur, Lance-saur and Pietro-saur stomped into the room.

"Did you say something about eating?" Fred-saur asked as he eyed the two captives. Wanda-saur nodded and got up from her throne. Slowly she walked forward until she stood in front of the boys.

"I want the rest of those X-Dino's here by the end of the week." She told them before leaving the room.

"So can we eat them?"

Lance-saur smacked Fred-saur before saying, "Duh."

"Ouch!"

The four boys glanced at their prisoners before descending on them their eyes gleaming.

**With the X-Dinos at their X-Forest**

"Hey Jean-saur and Scot-saur where like dino-napped." Kitty-saur told the others while they were eating dinner.

"Well Ah should thank them, Ah nevah lahked Jean-saur." Rogue-saur said. She stared at everybody who was giving her blank looks and shrugged, "What?"

**Back to the Brotherhood**

"So how are we going to get them?" Pietro-saur asked cleansing himself of the blood from his meal. The other three shrugged.

"I've got it!" Toad-saur yelled, "We wait until their sleeping and them grab them one by one."

With the way to victory decided the dinos went out to try and find something to do. That something of course was terrifying harmless hatchlings and pushing other dinosaurs into the river. Classic. That night they stalked into the X-Forest. They waited in the shadows for the very last one to fall sleep before snatching Kitty-saur from her nest.

"Don't hurt her." Lance-saur commanded. Everybody rolled their eyes at him but did take more caution with her.

"Whew finally cleaned out the place." Pietro-saur said as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"That was so easy." Toad-saur boasted to Wanda-saur and flexed his muscles.

"It was only easy because one it was a sneak attack two they were sleeping and three Logan-saur wasn't there." Wanda-saur sneered at him. Toad-saur blushed and looked down.

"So you were brought here because one of you has stolen my favorite CD Dino Dead." Wanda-saur said as she paced in front of them.

"You lent it to me remember." Rogue-saur said and quickly handed over the CD.

"So I did. Sorry."

Rogue-saur shrugged and the X-Dinos were released.

"What! We don't get to eat them?" Fred-saur cried. Wanda-saur glared at him.

"You're an idiot." Wanda-saur told him rolled her eyes and left.

**~End episode~**

"I was eaten." Jean said and looked at the Brotherhood boys. They grinned at her, she paled and backed away.

"They didn't have CD back when Dinosaurs roamed the earth." Scott said looking at Wanda.

"Hey don't look at me I said what was written."

**Jean and Scott got eaten. Ha.**


	4. Lance and Kitty

**Sorry it took so long. I had to go to a funeral. But anyways I'm running out of ideas so if you could send some it it'd be great.**

"Yo Lancey I need your work!" Kat called out from her black director's chair. Lance walked behind her and poked the back of her head. She let out a yelp and smacked his arm.

"Jerk." She mumbled as she read over the papers. Shock washed over her face and she glanced up at Lance. Smiling she reached over and ruffled his hair. "Finally a plot... sorta"

"Okay three two one GO!" She hollered.

**~begin episode~**

"Hey Kitty." Lance greeted as he leaned up against the lockers.

"Hey." Kitty responded trying unsuccessfully to open the locker door. Growing impatient she phased through and pulled out the much needed books.

"So the reason I came was to ask you out to dinner." Lance said as he grabbed the books from her hands.

"Like I would love to, but Logan like totally told me I wasn't allowed to."

Lance stared at Kitty until somebody pushed past him. Shaking his head he asked, "Why?"

Kitty shrugged and pulled her books from his arms.

"Well can you sneak out?"

Kitty stopped and stared at him wide-eyed. "I like couldn't do that!" She screamed. Lance shushed her before replying, "You snuck out before when you were one of the Bayville Sirens."

"Well alright." Kitty sighed and smiled up at him. Lance grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Meet me by the gate at eight." He cried over his shoulder as they went their separate ways.

**That night at eight by the gate.**

"Lance." Kitty whispered as loud as she could.

"Over here."

Kitty turned toward the voice and soon spotted Lance's Jeep. Grinning she hoped in the passenger seat to begin their night of fun at the carnival.

"That was like so fun." Kitty squealed and twirled while Lance tried to keep his cotton candy down. Yeah that didn't come up so well. Lance grimaced as Kitty suggested going on another roller coaster.

"Why don't we try a few of the games instead?" Lance prayed that she would agree. His stomach just couldn't take anymore fast, high twists. Luckily Kitty nodded her head and together they headed off for Lance to spend more money on a stuffed bear then it cost the carnies.

"Good night." Kitty told Lance gazing into his eyes. Lance leaned down and gently kissed her.

"Night." He said as he rested his forehead on hers. Slowly he walked away. Glancing over at the waving Kitty he smiled and pulled away.

**As Lance was peacefully sleeping in poor Kitty was about to get one of the biggest surprises of her life.**

"Kitty get up!" Logan yelled as he bust open Kitty's door.

"W-what?" Kitty mumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What's wrong with this picture I took last night?" He growled. He forced the picture into Kitty's hands. She looked down in confusion.

"Uh yeah my hair is a like a nightmare." Kitty replied and handed it back to him. His eye's twitched.

"No you were with Lance. Didn't I tell you not to see him ever again?"

Kitty started stuttering, "Uh um n-n-nno."

Logan crossed his arms and glared at her, "You're just lucky Ororo was with me or Lance would have been dead. Oh and you're grounded. If you even step one toe out the door I will know."

"But that like not fair!" Kitty screeched.

"I don't care." Logan said and stomped out the door. Kitty flopped back onto her bed and pouted.

"I am going to kill Lance." She told to the still sleeping Rogue. 'How could she sleep through that?' Kitty thought to herself.

**The next day at school.**

"Hey Kitty." Lance greeted her as usual. His smiled faded as she whipped around and slapped him.

"What was that about?" He asked and cocked his head.

"I got in like big trouble because of you!" She yelled and crossed her arms.

"Sorry." He said quietly. Kitty looked up at him and placed her hand over the place she slapped him.

"I'm sorry too. Did I hurt you?"

Lance shook his head no and hugged her.

"I'll see you after class." He told her before walking away.

**~End episode~**

"Why would you write something where you get slapped?" Pietro question Lance.

"It just fit." Lance replied.

"He's lying he got Kitty to write it for him." Wanda told everybody.

"Yeah I was like mad at him at the time." Kitty spoke up smiling.

"You people are weird. Where have you been all my life?" Kat cried. She smirked before grabbing a water pistol and shooting everybody.

**Once again sorry for the wait. And please send in ideas.**


	5. Apocalypse and Fluffykins

**Just to let you know both songs are by The Beatles.**

"Where's Kat?" Fred asked glancing around. One by one everybody shrugged well until it got to Logan.

"I'm leaving. The Brotherhood is filled with idiots." He growled as he stomped toward the door. But once he got to it the door swung open and smacked him in the head.

"Sorry I guess." Kat said stepping over the fallen man. "So I found this in front of my house a couple days 'go." She stated and held up a thick wad of paper.

"So?"

Kat looked at Pietro out of the corner of her eye until he clammed up. "So I now know who likes who in the Brotherhood and all sorts of little tidbits."

"Pietro!" Wanda yelled as he hands turned blue.

"I didn't do it!" Pietro shrieked and ran behind Fred.

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Face it like a man Pietro!"

"QUIET!" Kat screamed as she shot a gun into the air. "Here's your gun back Rogue. Now all the X-Men can leave. Good-bye."

Once the last X-Man had been pushed out the door Kat turned toward the rest. She smiled and slowly walked to a door on the opposite side of the wall.

"Now when I open this door nobody scream." She commanded looking each of them in the eyes. Once all of them nodded she pulled open the door and Apocalypse stepped forward. Needless to say three boys didn't keep their word.

"He's going to kill us!" They screamed together as they ran around in circles. Fred glanced at Wanda, Wanda glanced at Kat, Kat glanced at Apocalypse and Apocalypse grinned.

"Boys stop! We need to begin."

**~Start episode~**

**Hello there today we are at the home of Apocalypse the evilest villain in the galaxy. But what about when he's alone? Well that's what we're going to find out.**

A drunken Apocalypse stumbled into the room as he made his way across the room her tripped over three chairs, one couch, two lamp tables and ran into two walls. Finally he got to the cabinet, with only a small concussion; slowly he glanced around him before pulling open the doors.

"Fluffykins!' He yelled as he hugged the brown worn out teddy bear. "Come on it's time for tea."

Swaying he set Fluffykins on the floor before producing a small tea set and a radio. Humming he placed a cup, plate, knife, spoon and fork in front of the bear and himself before pouring actual tea from the pot.

"So how was your day?" Apocalypse asked, after he took a sip of tea, he looked at the bear expectantly. Reaching out his left hand he made Fluffykins mouth move as he spoke in a higher girly voice, "Oh it was awful. The hippo that lives next door kept calling me fat."

"What!" Apocalypse yelled and banged his hand on the coffee table to his right. "I shall take the stuffing out of that hippo!"

In all of his excitement he accidently split the teapot. He cursed as he mopped up the sticky tea.

"Pocy you swore that you'd never cuss again." 'Fluffykins' reprimanded.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Apocalypse hung his head but brought it back up with a smile a few seconds later. "Let's listen to music." He suggested and turned toward the radio. Without waiting her turned it on and a song trickled out. Unfortunately the song had already started.

_He blew his mind out in a car_

_He didn't notice that the lights had changed_

_A crowd of people stood and stared_

"Who killed himself?" Apocalypse asked his radio. But when it didn't reply he picked it up and shook it a good bit. When he finally let the poor thing go it just started a different song.

_Well I'd rather see you dead, little girl_

_Than to be with another man_

_You'd better keep your head, little girl_

_Or I won't know where I am_

_You better run for your life if you can, little girl_

"Come dance with me Fluffykins." Apocalypse commanded as he grabbed her up. Holding her up by her arms he made her kick her legs out and wiggle her hips.

"You are a wonderful dancer Fluffykins." Apocalypse complimented with a smile.

"Oh you. You're so kind to me."

With a ginormous grin Apocalypse gave her a bone crushing hug. Luckily for her she had no bones or nerves.

"I love you Fluffykins." Apocalypse stated as he raised her head toward his.

"Um sir?" A voice rang out breaking Apocalypse from his trance.

"What." He snapped hiding the teddy bear behind him.

"Um we have the bomb ready." The minion stuttered trying hard not stare at the bear in his bosses hand. "Yes well we're in the break room." Quickly he skittered off letting the door crash closed. Sighing Apocalypse walked over to the cabinet and placed Fluffykins back inside.

"Until next time." He stated simply before shutting the door and heading out to the break room. That minion better not have told anybody or there was going to be a position open for a new minion number six.

**~End episode~**

"Hey you changed the songs." Fred complained as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on a song you wrote about mushrooms and another about stars. And they were horrible." Kat stated as she led Apocalypse out.

"But it was my song." Fred Protested.

"Alright fine. You can sing one song."

"Yay…. Stars stars stars. Stars at night stars at day. We all love stars."

"Fred Kat was right. Horrible." Pietro commented as he looked at Toads cards.

"Het stop cheating yo." Toad cried and swatted him away.

"You don't pay me enough Pie." Kat sighed.


End file.
